Julius
Julius was the Emperor of Valyria and wielder of the Storm Curse. One of the most powerful mages in the world, his abilities even exceeded those of the other world leaders. Emperor Julius trained all four of the Tempests. History War of the Northern Conquest (214 A.R.) Emperor Julius held an open session with his council and advisers when word of the recently brewing war reached Stormriven. Seemingly disinterested in the conflict, he stated that Cerulea and Karsus were like two little girls fighting over some barren land, and that Valyria would leave them be for the time being. However, the Karsans achieved victory in Axwood Island, and a messenger came to Julius with news: Rumors of a plan for Karsus to invade the land of Cerulea had arisen; the first landing in another nation's territory in decades. Emperor Julius worriedly contemplated as Lord Nystos, the Grand Commander of Valyria, convinced him that Karsus was getting out of hand and needed to be stopped, making a comment that Karsus would soon rival Valyria's own strength. The Emperor finally gave in and named Nystos to oversee the war effort, sending a message to Velluel along with a declaration of war on Karsus. The ensuing battle and burning of Asakaya Harbor by Valyrians resulted in the death of a diplomat of Arculum; for this, Grand Admiral Khando demanded that word be sent to Julius for an immediate apology and explanation. Nystos victoriously returned to Julius, and despite the Emperor complacently praising the success, Lord Nystos uncertainly reminded him that two Valyrian fleets were lost. The Emperor dismissed this as a necessary loss, and boasted that at the time, Valyria had the upper hand at sea. However, the atmosphere changed as a messenger came in with word from Arculum, prompting Lord Karlis to suggest that Valyria should immediately send an apology and a tremendous amount of gold and silver as reparation. Lord Nystos objected to this, resulting in a disagreement between the two before Emperor Julius acknowledged the fact that a world war had the potential to begin otherwise, if Arculum did not remain neutral. Julius had this message and gift sent to Arculum promptly. After Arculum's neutrality was secured thanks to the support of the four councilmen, Emperor Julius met with Nystos and Karlis to progress to the next phase of the war. Nystos unveiled his plan to invade Karsus using Valyrian armies, however explained that attacking any of the home isles of Karsus would not end favorably. When Nystos proposed that the armies be sent to wrangle control of Axwood Island, and then attack Karsus once its resources had been diverted, Julius, amidst some objections from Karlis, approved of the plan - calling it a "game winner". Just as Valyria was ready to go through with this, news was received from Nystos and Karlis that Karsan fleets were on the move and possibly poised to strike Cerulea, resulting in many of its forces being away from the isles. Julius mentioned that their fears had been confirmed, and that Karsus was indeed invading Cerulea. Both Lords Nystos and Karlis pushed to take the opportunity and attack the homeland of Karsus, to which the Emperor presumably agreed prior to the assembling of fleets and armies under General Wymar and Lord Nystos. After the two commanders defeated the first wave of resistance on Asakaya Island, Wymar wrote back for reinforcements to take the city and create a large storm for favorable conditions. Julius took time to think about his course of action before conceding and sending Lord Karlis to reinforce Nystos. WIP. The End of the War When negotiations were brought about to resolve the war, Emperor Julius, according to Lord Nystos, requested exclusive docking and shipping rights in Asakaya harbor - as opposed to wrangling control of Asakaya as suggested by several of his ministers. The treaty was signed on the terms of the Emperor, and the demand of territory ceded to Cerulea by King Liryo. Upon hearing that the war had been won, Emperor Julius held a three day long festival in Stormriven to celebrate. Mere weeks after the end of the War of the Northern Conquest, Emperor Julius left his nation to attend a meeting in Esmelor; the first time a Valyrian Emperor had done so to visit a foreign country in decades. Present were King Liryo and Queen Kyra, who signed a pact with Valyria, declaring the Triple Alliance between their three nations. With this powerful stronghold, the world slipped into imbalance and unrest. The Great War (217 A.R. - 218 A.R.) Three years later, the world became dominated by the formation of the formidable Triple Alliance: Emperor Julius was renowned as the greatest, most feared, and most respected leader, thereby earning Kyra and Liryo a similar reputation by extent. The Empire, militarily and economically, flourished under Julius, cementing its position as essentially the rulers of the world. After the feud between Istral and Valyria went public, due to copious amounts of unpaid gold in debt from the former because of the secret pact made between it and Karsus, Emperor Julius responded to the threats made by Warlord Variel; the Warlord of Karsus, being called upon to assist Istral when Valyria began to show aggression, made a speech in front of his army, suggesting that he would call Karsus to merciless war with Valyria if they did not back off. Julius addressed the city of Stormriven in his own speech the following day, recalling how the nation of Karsus had overstretched its bounds in the war three years prior in a desperate grab for land and power before being stopped by the Valyrians and their allies. He went on to say that Valyria would not tolerate provocation and hostility from inferior powers, and concluded on the note that Valyria would have what it was owed; nothing less. Following the attack on a Valyrian fleet by Karsus, Emperor Julius made the decision to declare war - along with the rest of the Triple Alliance - on the Karsans and their allies. WIP. Raphael's Uprising WIP. Battle of Stormriven WIP. Appearance WIP. Model Emperor Julius' model uses Institutional white pants and cape, a Navy blue torso, and the default light skin tone (Pastel brown). Behind him is a simple cloud mesh brick (Black), swathed in a brick of lightning particles. The "Crown of Fruity Pebbles" rests atop his head. Accessories * Crown Category:Characters Category:Valyrian Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Curse Wielders Category:Inner Tempo Users Category:World Leaders Category:Major Characters